Borrowed Time
by twent47blue
Summary: This was written way before the later volumes, if I change things it would ruin the story, so pls consider that the characters are extremely OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the spoiler of Book 11 of Fruit Basket, Fruit Basket and the characters of this fiction belongs to Natsuki senpai. But the fiction is mine, I just borrowed the character for my story.

I love her. I love her the first time I saw her. I don't know why, but I do. She is the only one that makes sense in my world. She didn't run away when she found out about my true form, she was so scared, her voice was shaking, her hands were cold and clammy, there were fear in her eyes but she looked at me and didn't see my hideous form but she was looking at ME, Kyo Sohma, the real me behind that monster that was my true form. She still held on to my hand. Maybe because she knew if she let go, I would probably never come back again. That I would not trust anyone again, ever again. Its not that she took away the pain that is eating me inside, but that's okay, I didn't expect her to fix me, no one could, but with her being there, with her smile, makes me feel much better about myself. It's not that she's not afraid to encounter my true form again, or be happy being with me, spending time with me. I just wish she would think of herself more than others, than her friends, and yes, her somehow new family if she feels that Shigure's house as her house and we are her helter-skelter new family. I got nothing to offer her but still she stayed by my side, looks happy being with me, even though at times I mean to her, well, most of the time.

"When you close your eyes, what do you think about?" Kyo asked himself, dawning on him what he felt for Tohru.

I love you…I love you so much!

When did it start? When did I start feeling this way for her, my name sounded so special when she says it, it has a special ring to it, like her voice is music to my ears. When did I tell myself, that I would do anything over and over again, if that's the only way I can see her smile? That wondrous smile that lights up her face.

When did I start loving you, that you invade everything about me, my skin, my system, my eyes, my lips and even my heart.

I would lie…I would lie to Akito, I would lie to the world, I would even lie to you…to keep you. To spend the rest of my borrowed times with you, my Tohru, my sweet Tohru.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to end up this way? Why can't I keep you? Why can't I have you? Just because of what I am? A monster. But in your eyes, I'm only Kyo, high strung, irritable Kyo who hates the rat, Yuki.

You can see through me…my façade, my walls, my barriers, my masks. You've unlocked the barriers, you opened the door, you removed the mask…you look beyond my hideous form and accepted me for what I am and stayed with me. Oh, how I love you. I vowed to spend the rest of my borrowed times with you, my love, my secret love. Until I'm locked away for the rest of my life, I will spend each and every moment with you, till it's time for me to leave, till it's time for me to vanish.

I want you to remember me as someone you loved, as someone who meant something to you, someone you are fond of, and someone you are gonna miss. Oh, how I love you, Tohru. I would whisper it to you when the time comes. But, now its gonna be my secret. I will keep it in my heart for you. And you will keep my heart soon. When they take me away, I would just be an empty shell, for I will leave you my heart, I will leave you my love, I will leave you the real Kyo Sohma, the real one you grew to hold dear. Someday….one day….my heart would be yours.

Owari


	2. Unknown Time

It was hot under the shower, but he didn't feel the scalding water burning his skin, he just want to wash it off, wash it away, hoping that the memory of it will also be washed away like the cum on his skin, on his hair and in his mouth. Why? Why does he have power over us? Why do we cringe at the site of him? Who is Akito? Where did he come from? What made him the head of the clan? How can he control us like that? His word is law, his word is final. We have no power over him, even the bravest and the strongest of the clan fears him. I wish I can change, I wish I can go back to how it was before, I wish I could bring back the old me. Back with Shigure, back with raggedy family and yes, back with Tohru, sweet, innocent Tohru.

He fell to his knees, heaving and puking the disgusting thing he had to swallow from the man they called the head of the family. Akito marked him all over, claiming his body as his. In school, they call him the Prince, how all the girls and some guys swoon at the site of him, if they will see him now, they will be repulsed at the site of their once prince. Yuki weakly tried to get up from his stupor, he heaved out everything in his stomach. He didn't care if Akito decided to starve him to death just as long as he leaves him alone. But, Yuki knew that would be impossible, because he is now Akito's favorite toy, how he cling to the boy, how he rammed himself repeatedly, violently into the young prince. He wanted to kill himself, he wanted to die, he didn't want to live the rest of his life this way, he didn't want to spend every waking moment underneath the man he loathes with all his heart, he didn't want to swallow everything the demon put in his mouth. He is nothing now, Yuki Sohma is gone, he is just an empty shell, just a fuck toy for the head of the family. Even the brave Kyo is nothing now, but a catatonic, a mute and a zombie, dead to the world, dead to even himself, he was punished the hardest, being the cat, he was ostracized before, but when it was time for them to get back to the fold, Kyo was the first victim, the first toy. Akito played with him the hardest, used all kinds of toys and devices on the boy, raped by different men, sold as a sex toy and brought back to the outside walls of the main house because no one would even looked at him. Kyo endured it all, him and Yuki are the same in the end, they both have a secret, they have to lie until they die, to protect one girl they could not even have, they could not even hold. But both loved with all their heart. In this, they agreed, in this they don't fight. Even if it means their deaths, they would gladly embrace it, together or alone, they would…for Tohru.

Yuki finally decided to get out of the shower, he knew he will be soiled and violated again when the master of the house wakes up from his snooze, from his beauty sleep. He walked to the bed roll next to Kyo and laid down. Kyo didn't come alive, no recognition at all, but his hand reached out and touched Yuki's forehead, caressing it slowly. Yuki reached out and took the hand and brought it to his lips. And with a silent agreement, tears came pouring down their faces, Yuki got up so suddenly and they met with a silent agreement in a tight embrace. They cried silently together, holding each other, giving each other comfort.

The sun is setting, another day over. The cursed members of the zodiac sign wish it will be the end, that if they are gonna die, let it be now, they all came up with the money for Tohru, they decided to sent her away, far, far away from this place…that if they are gonna take on Akito they want her to be away in case they failed. They heard news from Uo chan that she has taken Tohru to America, got her a new name and a new identity. Uo chan knew about the secret now, and was so willing to help, she knew what to do now in case they failed, in case they die. She will keep it from Tohru, she will let Tohru remember her other family as a happy bunch, as brothers and sisters she wished she really have and did.

The time is now…"Yuki!" Akito called. Kyo looked at his sworn enemy, Yuki nodded and got up. He walked over to Hatori, and Hatori slipped him the silver blade, they don't know if Akito is a normal person or a warlock, so they decided to try a silver knife to slit the master's throat. "It's time." Shigure said, all them came to give Yuki a hug, in case he fails, this will be the last they are all gonna see each other. And if Yuki dies, they all decided to die with him.


	3. Different Time

Kyo's Time

I wanted to be close to you but, I don't know how. It seems my true nature is pulling me farther and farther away from you. I hate this. And my only known allies are the people who are the same wretched life as I am. What can they do, how could they help? When they can't even help themselves. They are also borne wit the same despicable curse that binds us with a demon who calls himself god. And my closest confidante …well, no exactly confidante because Yuki is my sworn enemy, but when it comes to you and because of you, we call a truce. Everyone seems to be drawn to you, grew to like you or somehow got the urge to protect you.

First, was the elusive and cold Hatori, he will give all the damn excuses he can think of if he finds out you're sick, then the brat, Hiro, the most impossible kid to get along with but here he is being nice to you and tries so hard not to hurt your feelings. Now comes, Rin, it's like magic, she submitted to you. Beat Haru with an IV bottle but you get her to eat your gelatins, unbelievable. You're amazing. And the most impossible of all, the most unlikely person to help you is the rooster, Kureno. He is close to the god-demon but he protected you. He didn't turn you in. Or have Akito kill you. You really have something about you, really something special that makes you a cut above the rest. Oh, Tohru…my sweet Tohru, you are an angel, sent to free us from our burden. Given the task to undo all the mistakes done to us from the link that had been passed on from one generation to the other.

Was the last god been kinder…nicer than the head of the family now? I doubt it. Or else, everything would be different, our lives would have been different but then I wouldn't have met you, my Tohru, I wouldn't have been hate by my own father, my mother wouldn't have committed suicide because of my true form.

But how come every time I'm near you, I say all the wrong things, do all the wrong things? I really don't know how to act around girls, well, Kagura is different compared to them, you are not some spoiled child who would have a tantrum once she don't get her way, you would even apologize for something not even your fault in the first place. Only you, Tohru, my dear Tohru.

Would I forget you when the time comes? I dread that day I won't see your smile. I would bury you in the very core of my being. Somewhere where no one can take you away from me. I would bury you there, along with your smiles, adorable laugh and that wondrous, innocent face. You asked me once why I told you not to laugh in a certain way, oh, Tohru, as I held your face in my hands, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to shower you with kisses, wanted to hold you so tight, want to feel you skin next to mine. And when you laugh that certain way, I felt I died and went to heaven, I felt my chest constrict with so much emotions, I felt my ears tingling from wondrous sound of your laughter. That's why I told you to stop, asked you not to laugh that way.

How could anyone fall so hard for someone they can't even get close to, even hold? But you've got me, you've got everybody, hook, line and sinker.

I thought and thought of ways to keep you longer, but as the days and the time drawing near, I felt so frightened. Not for being confined or be submitted to any for of torture. Not that, not even death frightens me, now that I know what and how heavens feels like with you, Tohru. Not pain…not sorrow…now even being alone. I don't need anyone. But I need you Tohru, I need you like the flowers needed the rain, like the ocean needing to get back to kiss the shore, like human needing air to breathe, like darkness needing the light to see…I need you Tohru, you are my freedom, my solace, my healing balm…the one that keeps me from running away…you are my home…it's in you…with you. I would bury all of these things in the very core of my being, along with your laugh, along with your smile. So that in my every pain you will be my healing balm, with my dark, you are my light, with my lips, you are my words, with my eyes, you are the beauty to behold. I love everything about you Tohru. You want to know why? Because you are my everything.


	4. Nascent The Beginning

Yuki remembered how it started when they went back to the main house, he was even surprised that the cat was invited this time, and the most unbelievable thing of all, he was the guest of honor by the head of the family. Yuki and Kyo had mellowed down a little having spend so much time with Tohru, they both changed, argued and fought less and less as the time pass. They have both accepted they can't both have the girl, that's like one of their fights that they cannot resolve. So they end up like semi-friends if not enemies but blood, cousins.

Yuki had a dread look in his eyes when Kyo was invited to Akito's room the minute they got there. He punched Kyo lightly on the shoulder, "Be careful." He said, Kyo glared at him but didn't do anything and just nodded.

Every member of the Zodiac stopped when Kyo knocked on the door leading to Akito's room. They feared what's gonna happen to him, what fate he must have beyond that door. The minute Kyo was summoned in, a dart flew at him, missing his eye if his reflexes wasn't fast enough. Akito laughed like a demon, "Good dodge, cat, that's my welcome to you," Akito said, laughing and throwing successive darts at the boy. "Better not get one caught, cat, or you die, these are poisonous and it will kill you in an instance, Hatori wouldn't be quick enough to come up with an antidote to save a monster like you." Akito said, his eyes gleaming with malice.

Kyo was so tired from dodging the darts for the last hour, he crashed and bumped all over the place, and when he bumped into something, Akito will beat him with a fan. "Why don't you just kill me?" Kyo said, full of anger in his voice.

Akito pouted, "Awwww…and spoil my fun? I haven't finished playing with you yet, you're a fun toy, cat." Akito said, aiming another dart at Kyo, "Now, jump!" Akito said, with a glee, laughing so hard when Kyo ran into the closet and knocking himself out.

"Haru!" Akito called, Haru walked and his eyes darted all over the place, looking for Kyo, they had been hearing the crash and bumps outside and feared the worst. He saw Kyo, lying on his side, he was breathing hard, his eyes closed, cuts and bruises all over him. Haru looked all over the room, there were darts everywhere. Akito signaled and pointed at Kyo, "Take that garbage out, am tired playing with him." Akito said. Haru walked over to Kyo and tried to help him on his feet, but Kyo was still unconscious so, he carried the cat on his shoulder.

They all rush to Haru as he gently put Kyo on the bed mat, with Kyo unconscious, he looks small and fragile, like any normal boy. Momiji handed Haru a warm face cloth, Haru wiped Kyo's face gently. He stirred, Hatori leaned over and place a palm on his forehead, "Give him water, Haru." He instructed, also checking the cuts and bruises.

Kyo was dreaming, he was dreaming about Tohru., how they were when Tohru discovered his true form, like with Kagura, the bracelet broke, but unlike Kagura, she didn't ran away from him, but no matter how hard he pushed her away, she held on to him, held on to him tight, and told him that he was scaring her, that she is not leaving, that it's time for them to go home, together. He was reaching to her, when he opened his eyes and found himself being surrounded by worried faces of his clan. "Are you feeling okay now, Kyo?" Hatori asked, the boy just nodded, they helped him to his feet. Haru handed him the water. Kyo drank it gratefully.

They all sat there, in companionable silence, what happened to Kyo could happen to any of them and would happen to any of them, Kureno, Hatori and Shigure are the only ones spared from this mental and physical anguish from the head of the family. The younger once dread what their fate would be what would become of them, would they survive like Kyo did, or would they fare worse or this is just the beginning and far more worse to come.

Kyo hit the floor with his fit, he keeps hitting it over and over again, he was crying at the same time, no one dared approached him, they all knew what he was feeling. It was Yuki who stood up and put his hand on Kyo's shoulder, Kyo was gonna hit him when Yuki looked at him, "Do it for her." Yuki said, softly, only for him to hear, and that stopped him, and Kyo cried harder, he collapsed on the floor, they all rushed to help the cat. They put him back on the bed roll. He was holding Yuki's hand when he finally settled down and closed his eyes, Kyo was already sleeping, but Yuki didn't let go of his hand.


	5. Tohru's Time

I had kept it from you for a very long time; we've lived together for a year. I've always thought that you don't have to know, you don't have to find out that my true form is safe hidden by my beads.

But everyone thinks that it's for the best, that you should know, that you should accept what I really am. But they did ask me if I'm ready, they did they ever think of what am feeling? Master even took that one thing that ever mattered to me. He took your smile away. I told you not to look. This time you should have listened to me. I want you to remember me as I am. But do they have to take the very thing that mattered to me most, you, my Tohru. I'm already cursed as it is, am already ostracized but the very family who bore the same name and carry the same curse as I am. Do you know how I feel? Does anyone care? I thought before Master understood and that he care, but no, he was also selfish as the rest of them, thinking of themselves, making up for themselves.

Why do they have to take you away, too? My Tohru…my sweet Tohru. I would do anything for you. I don't mind the curse, that I can't hold you, your smile alone would suffice. Your presence alone comforts me that despite of my state you stayed. That despite of the life it's gonna be, you are here beside me. Caring for me.

I never thought I'd have more time with you still. But you came. Despite of your fear, your loath of my true form…you came. Because you look beyond my true form. That you understood. That you heard my silent cries. You reached out for my outstretched hand. Oh, how you fulfilled me, my love. I don't care if they never accept me, as long as you as you accept me. As long as you loved me for what I become when I'm with you. To hold you and kiss you even if it lasted for a couple of seconds, those were the wonderful seconds in my entire life. And hearing you say those words….I wouldn't care if I die now. I would welcome death, just to see you smile again. To have you hold me again, even in my cat form. I'm ready to face Akito and end it, even it means ending my life as well. But, I won't ever, ever let him take you away from me, never again.

So if this is the last time. I would grasp it will all my might. For this is the time I would dwell in your heart. That all the memories of you are what's left in me, your smile, the sound of your voice, the touch of your skin. It's you. It will always be you. And if it's gonna be the last thing am gonna have, I would want it to see your face, to see your smile, to feel your skin. I would gladly lived in this curse if this the only way to have you. And yes, to hear you say those words I've been dying to hear from your precious lips….

I love you Kyo….and that's all that matters.


	6. Everlasting Time

Tohru crossed the path leading to Momiji's house, she didn't know what she was doing here, but she needed to see Kyo, wanted to see Kyo. He told her not to come, he told her to go away and never come back,…He told her he hated her and didn't want to see her anymore. But she knew those were lies, she knew he meant something else, that he would rather lie to her than getting her hurt when Akito finds out about them. Tohru never knew anything about love. And having Kyo, means a lot to her. He is her life.

She couldn't remember if this is the right path. But she remembered it well, this is where she saw Akito once. This window. She heard moans and groans. She stepped closer and slipped inside quietly.

She stood rigid. When she saw Akito on top of Yuki. She was shocked when Akito whirled around and faced her, "Enjoying the show, wretched girl?" he asked, lewdly, as he ram an object inside Yuki, Yuki was trying to grab for the knife inside his pants, but he stopped when he saw Tohru standing there. He was horrified, he didn't know what to do but to get her out of there. He pushed Akito.

"Tohru, get out!" Yuki shouted, fumbling to get the knife. That's when her head snapped back to reality when Yuki called her by her first name.

"Yuki!" She shouted and was about to lunged at Akito.

Kyo's head whirled at the name, he came alive, "Tohru!" his voice croaked, speaking for the first time. Fast as a cat, the others wasn't able to stop him when he rushed to the next room to help Yuki and Tohru.

"Kyo, wait!" Shigure shouted. They all rush to the other room.

Yuki and Akito where fighting for the dagger. Akito was stronger and was able to grab the dagger from Yuki, cutting Yuki's beautiful face. Yuki fell, and Tohru was rushing to help him when Akito whirled, his eyes burning with anger, he has a different glow around him, something malevolent . Tohru cringed in the corner.

"You think you can all try to kill me? You think if you get rid of me, you will free these wretched creatures from the curse?" Akito was shouting, slowing walking towards Tohru.

Kyo broke the door down and push Akito away when he about to strike at Tohru with the dagger, but he didn't anticipate Akito lounging at him, Akito plunged the knife in Kyo's heart. Kyo fell on top of his love, like a lifeless doll. "Kyo?" she asked shocked that Kyo wasn't moving, all she saw was the blood, in despair of wanting to hold him or help him. Not knowing what to do.

The rest of the zodiacs rushed in, changed in their animal forms they attacked Akito. All of their hatred and sorrow came with every blow they gave to the head of the family, with all of them together they held him down.

"Wait!" Tohru shouted, her tear streaked face held anger and pain, in her hand is the dagger. They all move away from her path, they all can hit him, but they don't have the power to kill him. Because they are still under the curse, and they are powerless under the god of the Sohmas.

Akito looked at her with an evil smile on his bloody face, he was rendered paralyzed by the beatings he got, he couldn't move but he won't let them know he is powerless now, "You can't do it, wretched girl, and you can't even save your poor monster cat!" Akito growled.

Kyo laid there, unmoving, blood gushing out of his chest. Yuki cradled his head on his lap, " Haa San!" Yuki cried, calling for Hatori, not realizing that his face is bleeding.

Tohru had never hurt anyone, but this monster had killed the one person who meant so much to her. The next person she cared deeply for next to her mother. Kyo saved her life, sacrificed his life for her and this is retribution. A life for a life. Akito took away her "life" away from her, he took away her Kyo.

Without hesitation, with agonized scream, realizing that she lost Kyo, she plunged the dagger in Akito's heart. A cry that sounded like it's coming from the depths of hell emerged from Akito's lips, smoke and spirits of all the past gods before him evaporated into the air. When the air cleared…there's nothing left of the god of the Sohma's but his clothes and the silver dagger. The cursed zodiac animals changed back into their human forms.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried, running to her beloved. They were not surprised when Tohru took Kyo in her arms, he didn't change. The curse is broken, they are free but Kyo is dead.

Everyone was crying. Akito had struck the knife in Kyo's heart. The cat…the poor cat had saved them all, him and Tohru…the only animal excluded in the zodiac was the one who saved all of them.

Tohru held him in her arms, capturing the last of his warmth, savoring the feel of being able to hold his human form, seizing his lips for the kiss that they've been dying to share.

"I love you, Kyo, I love you." She whispered in his ears. The rest watched her helplessly, they knew whatever comfort they would give, wouldn't console her broken heart.

Shigure reached out to her, "Am sorry, Tohru, we are all sorry." That's all he can say. She had done so much for them, the one person they had excluded in their clan was the one who had freed them.

Tohru cried, showering her lover's face with wet kisses. Her tears rolled down on Kyo's lips and eyes. And then, Kyo's eyes fluttered open, "Tohru." He called to her, weakly.

Hatori rushed to the pair, as the rest gasped in surprised. "Lay him down, Tohru and let me check his wounds." He instructed.

With a kiss, she laid him down, Kyo smiled weakly before he passed out again.

It was the pendant that saved Kyo. The pendant that Tohru gave him during their last meeting, it was a pair of silver hearts, with their names on it. The pendant prevented the edge of the dagger to penetrate deeper, but the blow and the wound knocked him out.

Its different now at the Sohma house, there's a different air circulating around the clan. No more guilt, no more hatred….everyone is free. Everyone is happy. They finally opened the house to outsiders, to their friends.

Everyone is gathering for a banquet. Everyone is gonna celebrate a joyous occasion, the cat is finally invited to the festivities…he is the guest of honor and this time it's all about him….and Tohru. Years had passed, they had celebrated many affairs in the Sohma house together with their friends. But this one occasion is different. This one occasion is special. For Tohru is changing her fate…she will finally get her wish…she will be a cat. Because she may not celebrate her birthday on his year but her union with him, will be his year, their year. Tohru is marrying her favorite member of the zodiac.

Kyo couldn't believe that this is happening, he never thought he could ever be happy in his entire lifetime. He knew having Tohru is enough for him. But to have her as his wife, it is a reward for him for all the hardship and heartaches he had gone through in his younger life. He had wished so hard. His wish was simple, to be able to hold her and kiss her. And now, he couldn't believe that they are going to have a life together. He couldn't believe that this could be possible. He touched the pendant around his neck. Yes…this is real. And she is with him. Finally, she really is now part of the family. Finally she is now a Sohma, too.

"Kyo," she called to him. He run to her and captured her in his embrace, it feel so good to feel her skin, and it feel so good to hold her so tight, to kiss her lips.

"Mine." He said, almost close to tears with so much happiness in his heart, he couldn't breathe.

"Yours." Tohru said, and tilted her face to be kiss again by her cat…her groom.

Owari


End file.
